Jackson West
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = | rank =Police Officer | father = Percy West | mother = | siblings =Marshall West (brother) | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers =Gino Brown (ex-boyfriend) Sterling Freeman (boyfriend) | others = | actor = Titus Makin | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = | lastseen = | appearances = 1 series, 2 seasons, 20 episodes | gallery = Gallery }}Jackson West is a main character on The Rookie. His Training Officer is Angela Lopez. Their call sign is 7-Adam-07. History Season 1 In "Pilot", West considers himself the most prepared rookie officer in the history of the LAPD. He appears to have most penal codes and procedures memorized. His father, Percy West, is also the head of internal affairs in the LAPD. He is assigned to Lopez as his Training Officer, and he initially struggles with firing his weapon, as he is afraid of doing so. Lopez covers for him when Captain Anderson asks him why he didn't fire his weapon, as she doesn't want to be blamed for his failure. In "The Switch", West is assigned to Bradford, who learns of his struggles when he freezes during a shootout. Bradford angrily confronts Lopez, as she let him go on patrol with a "broken rookie". Bradford later takes West to a man who has not left his apartment since a hate crime occurred against him and the man helps West overcome his fears. West later saves Bradford's life during a shootout at a supermarket involving several drug dealers, impressing Bradford. In "Redwood", it is revealed that West is estranged from his mother, as she has never forgiven him for "choosing the job over family". In the same episode, he meets a nurse named Gino Brown, with whom he later is shown in a relationship. They later break up in "The Shake Up" after having several disagreements. In "Caught Stealing" it's obvious that West sticks to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit; Lopez schools him on being more flexible. In "Manhunt", a prisoner tells Jackson that he knew Percy West years ago and that Percy messed with evidence in order to get the prisoner convicted. Jackson doesn't believe him, but when he confronts his dad in "Homefront", the latter says he "did what we had to do" and Jackson rejects Percy's excuses. In "Free Fall", West makes up with Percy, as Percy sees how brave he was when he and Lopez cornered and killed terrorist Brendan Mitchell after Mitchell threatened to expose everyone on the bus to the deadly virus. Season 2 In Season 2, West receives his score on the mid-term exam and is dismayed to find it close to failing. As a result, Grey tells West that he'll still be supervised and subject to daily reports until Grey is satisfied with his performance. This also means he will have to return to wearing long sleeves. In "The Night General", West's landlord is arrested on drug charges and West must find a new place to live in short order. After he's endured a couple of undesirable options, Chen comes to his rescue and they become roommates. In "Tough Love", West finally earns Grey's trust after flipping a confidential informant from an FBI special agent. As a result, West can now wear short sleeves. In "Clean Cut", West is exposed to a unknown substance during a traffic stop and begins hallucinating, which worries Lopez, as the man they arrested had a prior conviction for possession of PCP. However, after West and Lopez visit Grace Sawyer at Shaw Memorial, she later tells him that he had been exposed to a combination of horse vitamins and caffeine and had been experiencing the symptoms of being high due to an allergic reaction to the substance. With West finally good to go, he receives a special award from the deputy chief along with Bradford. In "Breaking Point", West meets Sterling Freeman, a male actor on a major procedural television show that West is a fan of. Grey assigns West and Lopez to help with the show and to teach the actors proper police procedure. West and Freeman begin dating at the conclusion of the episode after falling for one another. Appearances Trivia * He is the first LGBTQ character to appear on The Rookie. References External links Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters